MIRACLE MAKER
|nom du CD = Character Songs |précédante = MOMO'S BEAT |track color = #f6b37f |piste actuelle = MIRACLE MAKER |suivante = -}} |image = |artist = Momotarou Mikoshiba (Kenichi Suzumura) |lyrics = Saori Kodama |composition = Tatsuya Kurauchi |arrangement = Tatsuya Kurauchi |Artiste = Momotarou Mikoshiba (Kenichi Suzumura) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 15 octobre 2014 |album = Free! Eternal Summer Character Song Vol.8 Momotarou Mikoshiba |durée = 4:41}} MIRACLE MAKER est le second titre du Free! Eternal Summer Character Song Vol.8 Momotarou Mikoshiba du CD des chansons des personnages de la seconde saison de l'animeFree!, Free! Eternal Summer. Il a été publié le 15 octobre 2014. Lyrics |-| Rōmaji = Makezugirai ni hi ga tsuita Ore wa kono natsu honki da ze (yaruki daze) Kagirinai POTENSHARU himete norikomunda Imamade to wa ikigomi kara burning burning burning chigaunda! Passon atsui omoi TENSHON agete kureru Attouteki ni me wo ubawarete Motto saki e ore datte (ore datte) ikesou na … (Sonzai ga shimeshita michie dive) I can zettai get a miracle I can zettai get a miracle Erabarerubeki jounetsu de tsukamitore Konna mon ja nai ore de mitomete moraunda Kono CHIIMU de oyogu tame ni Zenshinzenrei shichau ze ENTORII wa jibun shidai Doryoku nanka wa atarimae Meramera suru ne makenai ze (hikanai ze) Jitsuryoku ga mono wo iuu dakedo, sore dake ja nai Wakariyasuku moeteiku ze burning burning burning mada mada Akogarete motto mitaku natta Honki dake ga tadoritsuku sono keshiki… (Issho ni miru saisho de saigo no chance) We can zettai make a miracle We can zettai make a miracle Hitorihitori no PAWAA ga atsumatte Kitto sugee kekka ni naru kiseki mo okirunda Take your marks! Ima, saikou no start! Ore ga tsunaide miseru ze Kono natsu ichiban no (shinkiroku) Oyogi de shimese! I can zettai get a miracle I can zettai get a miracle Erabarerubeki jounetsu de tsukamitore Konna mon ja nai ore de Mitomete moraunda ikuze We can zettai make a miracle We can zettai make a miracle Hitorihitori no PAWAA ga atsumatte Kitto sugee kekka ni naru kiseki mo okirunda Take your marks! Ima, saikou no start! Zenshinzenrei shichau ze rainen mo oretachi de Win!! We are “MIRACLE MAKER” Passion misetsukechatte We are “MIRACLE MAKER” TENSHON HAI ni kimeru Romaji & Traduit par miraclesmay |-| English = My side that hates to lose caught fire I’m getting serious this summer (I’m ready to roll) I’m getting on board with my hidden boundless potential Starting from my burning burning burning enthusiasm, I’m different from before! The passionate burning feelings make me hyped up Captivated by the overwhelming feeling I feel that even I (even I) can go farther (Dive in the yet unknown course your whole being points out to) I can definitely get a miracle I can definitely get a miracle I’ll grab hold of it with a passion that makes me sure to be chosen I’ll show that I can do better and I’ll be acknowledged So I can swim in this team I’ll devote myself completely, the entry is up to yourself It’s obvious that I’ll make an effort I’m flaring up, I won’t lose (I won’t back out) Your ability means everything, but that’s not all I’ll simply get fired up, burning burning burning I can do more Admiration made me want to see it more The scenery you can only reach if you give it your all… (It’s the first and last chance to see it together) We can definitely make a miracle We can definitely make a miracle If we gather together each of our powers We’ll come to an awesome result for sure, and even a miracle will happen Take your marks! Now’s the best start! I’ll show that I can connect the race To this summer’s best (new record) I’ll show it through my swimming I can definitely get a miracle I can definitely get a miracle I’ll grab hold of it with a passion that makes me sure to be chosen I’ll show that I can do better And I’ll be acknowledged, let’s go We can definitely make a miracle We can definitely make a miracle If we gather together each of our powers We’ll come to an awesome result for sure, and even a miracle will happen Take your marks! Now’s the best start! I’ll devote myself completely, we’ll also head for a win together next year! We are “MIRACLE MAKER” We’ll show our passion We are “MIRACLE MAKER” We’ll go through with a high tension Référence Navigation |color2 = #f6b37f}} Catégorie:Musique de personnages Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Momotarou Mikoshiba Catégorie:Kenichi Suzumura